


melt and flow (into my veins)

by sohnist



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Crying, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Gags, Incubus Hyunjoon, M/M, Mind Reading, Multiple Orgasms, Navel Play, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Restraints, Sounding, Succubi & Incubi, Tentacles, Urethral Play, belly bulge, this is just a hentai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohnist/pseuds/sohnist
Summary: when eric wakes up, for some reason, he can't seem to open his eyes. or move. he tries to calm himself down, so he doesn't actually launch himself into a panic attack. what's happening to him reminds him of sleep paralysis. eric has never had it before, but he'd heard about it plenty of times to know what the gist of it was. the inability to move, a feeling of panic, and a feeling like—like someone is in the room with him.his first instinct is to think that someone's broken into his apartment, but then he remembers. it must be a side effect of sleep paralysis, right? a hallucination, because his brain isn't fully awake. that's all it is. no one is really there."i wouldn't be so sure about that, sweetheart."
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 17
Kudos: 132





	melt and flow (into my veins)

**Author's Note:**

> hiii sooo this is incredibly nasty and depraved please please heed the tags if tentacle stuff makes you uncomfortable! but everything in this fic is completely consensual so xx enjoy

when eric wakes up, it takes him a little longer than usual to realize that he's conscious.

slowly, he becomes aware of his surroundings. it's still dark out—that much he can tell—but for some reason, he can't seem to open his eyes. or move. panic rises in his chest with the realization, but he holds himself back from struggling against his own immobility. he tries to calm himself down, so he doesn't actually launch himself into a panic attack. what's happening to him reminds him of sleep paralysis. eric has never had it before, but he'd heard about it plenty of times to know what the gist of it was. the inability to move, a feeling of panic, and a feeling like—

like someone is in the room with him.

a different kind of panic creeps into him now, something more sickening and cold. he _knows_ that someone is there. he feels it, senses a presence as clear as anything. on instinct, he tries to open his eyes, to see what it is, but they're still completely unresponsive, like they've been glued shut. a moment later, he's _glad_ he can't, knowing that being faced with the reality of whatever it is would be worse than just trying to rationalize it away in his mind.

his first instinct is to think that someone's broken into his apartment, but then he remembers. it must be a side effect of sleep paralysis, right? a hallucination, because his brain isn't fully awake. that's all it is. no one is really there.

"i wouldn't be so sure about that, sweetheart." a silky smooth voice rings out in his bedroom, sitting somewhere to his left. right away, a violent chill goes through his whole body. could this be a hallucination, too? could it be _that_ convincing? because nothing in his body is telling him this isn't real. whoever is there is _clearly_ there, their presence making his skin prickle.

now, he _wants_ to open his eyes. to see who's there, and what's going on. but if someone's really there—has he been drugged? is that why he can't move?

"something like that. but it's not dangerous, i promise." the voice slinks closer to him, so close that he can feel the heat of their body next to him. whoever it is climbs on top of him, straddling his hips. their hands rest on his chest, and it almost feels like they have _claws_ , resting gently enough not to scratch but still sharp enough that he can feel them through the thin cotton of his t-shirt.

eric doesn’t realize how panicked he is until he hears his own breathing, loud and coming fast. there's something _off_ about this whole encounter, something strange. he still feels like he isn't awake yet, but at the same time he's never felt more awake in his life. every inch of him is on edge, trying to figure out what's going on and what to do.

something inside eric tells him that he's being controlled by this person, limited in some way. he still can't open his eyes, or move at all. none of the muscles in his body respond to him no matter how much he tries to move them.

"if you want me to let you open your eyes, you have to promise to stay calm."

_how the hell are you gonna know i won't scream if i can't talk?_

"you're kind of slow," they chuckle, "haven't you figured out by now that i can read your mind?"

it takes a second for their words to sink in completely. when they do, part of him screams that he was right, something _is_ strange, there's some sort of _thing_ that can actually read his thoughts and is controlling him. the other part is still trying to weakly push rationalities forward. this is a dream, and if it's not, that person is just tricking you, and used some kind of drug to paralyze you, and—

" _ugh_ , stop thinking so much, it's too loud. i'm gonna let you open your eyes now, try not to piss yourself."

eric feels the control seep back into his eyelids and it's strange, almost like when you can finally feel your leg after it was numb for awhile. slowly, he opens his eyes, letting them adjust to the darkness of the room. it's almost pitch-black, the only light emanating from a strange glow above him, that he comes to realize are a pair of _eyes._

when his eyes finally adjust all the way, he silently takes in the creature—man?—sitting on top of him. at first glance, they seem like a human, but they aren't. they have grey skin, and eric belatedly realizes that their fit body is completely naked, as he tries to take in all of them. it's kind of hard to, seeing as how he can't move the rest of his body yet. looking back up to their face—they have piercing red eyes that give off a gentle glow, like they're drawing him in. the pupil is shaped like cat's—a black slit. they're smiling, showing their teeth, and eric can see what looks like a set of fangs. they have black hair, in a style not unlike his own though a tad longer, topped with two red, twisted horns sticking out of the top of his head.

 _what the fuck_.

"like what you see? i thought of hiding my true form from you but decided not to. most people take it easier when they see me like this, anyway," the creature giggles, shifting his hips, "by the way, i am a man, but i can see why it might be difficult for you to tell."

eric's head is swimming with the torrent of new information. this creature, _man_ , is some kind of? he doesn't even know what. something supernatural, for sure. he thought he would feel more panic, but he doesn't, weirdly enough. the revelation is just overwhelming, too much so to feel any fear anymore. his brain is too occupied with trying to figure out what it is he's encountering to tell him if he's in danger.

"i already said, you're not in danger. i'm here to give you a gift!"

 _a gift? what could_ you _possibly have to give_ me _?_

"do i sense some contempt? rude, especially since this is our first meeting, but i'll let it slide. i _am_ here to give you a gift, something you can't get anywhere else. and i don't offer it to many, so i suggest you give it a lot of thought."

the creature's hands are moving in circles on eric's chest, whether it’s meant to calm him or what, he doesn't know, but he hates the way he shivers at the feeling of the claws grazing his skin ever-so-slightly.

"have you ever had any... _fantasies?_ " the creature says, smirk returning. "something you felt was impossible to achieve in real life, maybe because it _is_ impossible, or just because it might be a bit... _bad?_ whatever it is, i can give it to you, just once, right now."

eric's face heats up at the implication. _fantasies? you don't mean, like—_

"yes, i mean sexual fantasies. don't be such a baby."

they sit there in silence for a moment as eric thinks on what he's been offered. it seems ridiculous. why would this creature want to give him something like that? as a gift? wouldn't there be something he wanted in return?

"you're right! maybe you're not so slow after all. there is a _tiny_ little thing i'll need in return, but you won't even notice it's gone, i promise."

eric laughs in his mind, somehow. if this is a dream, it's downright stereotypical. some kind of demon, offering him sex in return for his soul. it's like the start to a bad porn video.

"no, stupid, i don't want your _soul_. that has absolutely no use to me." the creature actually sounds _annoyed_ , and eric might find it funny if he weren't pinned underneath him. after all, he said he isn't in danger, but he's fairly dangerous looking despite that. "you haven't figured it out yet, so i assume you don't know, but i'm an incubus. meaning, giving you this gift is taking what i need. your energy. but energy replenishes, so you'll just sleep really well and wake up wondering whether it was a dream. and, you'll get quite a lot of enjoyment out of it in the process."

the longer the encounter goes on, the more eric is convinced that he's dreaming. it just seems too... _ridiculous_ to be real. if it's real, that means demons are real, and incubi, and _souls_ apparently, and who knows what else. brushing it off as being a dream is easier than trying to process all of that in one sitting. and, if it's a dream, that means accepting the deal won't actually do anything that could harm him, even if the incubus is lying.

"i wouldn't _lie_ to you. it's a good deal, i promise. i'm a lot nicer than most incubi, you know." the incubus actually pouts, and for a moment, eric doesn't see the danger in him at all. "i haven't even searched your mind for your number one fantasy yet. i think i'm being very considerate."

that actually is pretty nice of him, all things considered.

"i'll let you move, and speak, so we can complete the deal. i need your consent, regardless. promise not to freak out or run off?"

 _i promise i won't_.

the incubus nods his head, and eric feels control seep back into his limbs, more intense now that it's in his whole body, and not just a small part of him. it's unnerving, but relieving at the same time, like taking a deep breath of fresh air. getting his voice back is the weirdest part—he immediately has the urge to cough or drink water, but tries his best to ignore it.

"so. now that you can speak, let's introduce ourselves. you can call me hyunjoon. what's your name?" the incubus—hyunjoon, he now knows—smiles.

eric clears his throat before trying to speak. "eric. my name is eric."

"now, _eric_ , tell me about your fantasy," hyunjoon says, leaning in close and settling on his hands above eric. it's intimidating, but more than anything it's nerve-wracking, having him so close, knowing what'll happen.

at the question, something pops into his mind immediately. it's something he doesn't think about often, because it couldn't happen even if he wanted it to. it was impossible—a literal fantasy. but, despite that, there was something inside of him that wanted it _deeply_ , so much sometimes it was like a craving. as soon as he thought it, he turned away from hyunjoon, face heating up by the second.

"i bet you already know, right?"

"i would rather hear it from you, so i'm not looking. tell me." hyunjoon leans in even closer, whispering the command into eric's ear. he feels compelled to obey, but the idea of having to vocalize it, let alone even _think_ about it in detail, is so overwhelming he feels like he could faint.

"i—i can't. please, can you look? i just, i can't say it."

"if you insist," hyunjoon shrugs, before closing his eyes. whatever he's doing, eric doesn't feel it, but he tries to push the important thoughts to the front of his mind so that hyunjoon can find them more easily.

after a minute, hyunjoon pulls back a little, a look that could almost be described as _awe_ on his face.

" _wow_. i didn't expect that from _you_. tentacles, huh? usually, i'd expect that from some nerdy-looking guy with anime posters on his walls, not a pretty little boy like you." the compliment has eric flushing down to his neck, and biting his lip to suppress a whimper. he feels arousal settle in his stomach at the words, already feeling way too turned on when nothing has even happened yet. and, their encounter might overall be about something inhuman, _tentacles_ for god's sake, but he isn't immune to an undoubtedly attractive man calling him things like _pretty little boy_.

hyunjoon snorts at his reaction. "predictable," he says, before wiggling his hips again, an inquisitive look on his face. eric gasps when hyunjoon moves just right, his ass brushing against his half-hard cock through his boxers. "wow, hard already? i know i can be a bit... _intoxicating_ , sorry about that." hyunjoon doesn't look like he's sorry at all when he says it, especially not with the way he rolls his hips down deliberately one more time. eric gasps a second time, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to chase the feeling, but hyunjoon's clawed hands push him down and keep him there.

"hyunjoon, please, i—"

"what is it, eric?" hyunjoon leans in close again, glowing red eyes piercing through eric and making him shake, "you want me to fuck you with my tentacles? fill you up until you can't think anymore? is that it?"

"yes, _yes_ , please," eric says, voice already sounding whiny and more desperate than he'd like. somehow, he manages to keep his eyes open while he talks, and doesn't shy away like he normally does. maybe it's the intensity of hyunjoon's gaze that keeps him rooted to the spot. already, he can feel himself shaking from the anticipation.

"to seal the deal, i need to kiss you, okay?" a clawed hand comes up to caress eric's cheek, and it doesn't feel tender like it should, but rather like he's being appraised. a thumb presses into his bottom lip, claw dragging along it gently enough not to scratch but enough to feel it burn.

eric has gone from terrified, to interested, to out-of-his-mind needy in such a short time it feels like whiplash, but he doesn't care, can't even _try_ to care knowing what he's about to get. he wonders what he must look like to hyunjoon—wide-eyed and pink-cheeked, mouth parted, and he's already panting from how much he _needs._ he thought hyunjoon meant that he was intoxicating as a joke, but maybe he meant it literally.

eric quickly nods his head, realizing that hyunjoon needs a response to continue, and hyunjoon moves his hand to the back of eric's neck before going in for an open-mouthed kiss. hyunjoon presses his lips to eric's _hard_ , but not rough, like it's calculated, and already he's shoving his tongue into eric's mouth. eric moans when he feels hyunjoon's tongue drag along his, and realizes it's forked at the tip. it's searing, and overwhelming, and he almost forgets to breathe, having to force himself through the motions as he shakes in hyunjoon's hold.

somewhere in the haze as they kiss, eric thinks he should probably do something with his hands, but he almost feels too weak, feels content to just lay there as hyunjoon takes from him. takes _what_ exactly, he's not sure, but the longer they kiss the more he can feel it, the more he wants to melt into it. he can feel hyunjoon all around him, like he's drowning in him, and it feels _good_ , like he never wants the feeling to stop.

then, suddenly, hyunjoon is pulling away, and before eric can even open his eyes, he's gone.

visibly, that is. eric sits up on the bed and looks around the room, confused, but can't see much beyond his bed. it's too dark in his room, even with his eyes being adjusted. he can still feel hyunjoon's presence, can still feel his residual warmth surrounding him.

"hyunjoon?" eric calls out into the darkness.

 _i'm here, eric. you can feel me, right?_ eric gasps as hyunjoon's presence gets stronger, and he has the urge to close his eyes to feel it even more. it feels like a blanket covering his shoulders, comforting and suffocating all at once. his voice is... odd. he would call it disembodied, but it's less like he's actually hearing him, and more like hyunjoon is injecting himself directly into eric's mind. _you won't see me anymore for this part, but i'm here._

"what should i do?"

_take off your clothes._

eric is still shaking—and probably won't stop anytime soon—as he complies, pulling his t-shirt over his head and shimmying out of his boxers. it feels weird to be naked on his bed, especially when he isn't quite alone in the room. he finds it to be cold, too, and he shivers, arms coming to wrap around himself.

just as he starts wondering what he should do next, two tentacles slither up onto the end of his bed from below the edge of it. he gasps at them, never having seen something quite like them in reality, since they don't exist, not like this. they're purple, and vaguely shiny from what he can tell. they're thin at the tips—maybe the width of his forearm—and get bigger the further they stretch. eric tries to see where they're coming from, but he can't. they seem to stretch into nothingness.

despite knowing they were coming, and wanting them, it's still terrifying to have them wrap and coil around his ankles like snakes. he shudders at the cold, slick feeling, wanting to instinctively move away from them, but more tentacles come out of the darkness to wrap around his arms and pull them away from his body. his heart is beating fast—they're restraining him, he realizes belatedly, as they tighten around his wrists and ankles.

they aren't pulling at him yet; he can still sit up in the middle of the bed. they're just lightly holding him in place. for what, he wonders, until a slightly larger tentacle comes from the side and wraps around his waist. it coils itself tightly around him, but not so tight that it's uncomfortable. just enough to hold him there.

eric expects them to pull taught and hold him down, but instead, they lift him into the air. it comes without warning, and shocks him into silence, jaw dropped as he instinctively squirms in their hold. they stop about a foot or two in the air, holding him just above the mattress, and it's—it's strange. he feels weightless, supported only by the strange things wrapped around him. their strength is surprising, but then again, he _is_ kind of small.

 _you're so tense... you need to relax. do you want something to help?_ hyunjoon's voice surprises eric again. his presence is heavy, like he's whispering directly into his ears.

"w-what is it?" hyunjoon is right, eric _is_ tense, more so than he'd realized. but it's kind of hard not to be, when the situation itself is so new to him, so _scary_.

_a... potion of sorts. it'll make you feel good, even better than you can imagine. takes away the stress, the worry, any pain, too. and if you don't like it, i can undo it right away._

eric takes a moment to think about it. it sounds... fantastical, but then again, this whole situation is. hyunjoon has already made the impossible possible simply by existing, and then going above and beyond. this is something he's never thought of before, but the idea of it makes him shiver. no pain, no stress... just pleasure.

"what should i do, then?" just as eric says it, a tentacle appears out of nowhere in front of his face. it's just as big as the others, and it hovers near his mouth. he can see a small hole in the tip of it, and starts to get the picture before hyunjoon even explains it to him.

_open your mouth, and drink up, baby._

reluctantly, he opens his mouth, neck straining to hold his head up despite his body being completely horizontal. luckily, the tentacles help him to sit a little more upright so he won't choke. the tentacle inches into his mouth; he fights the urge to stop it and lets it rest on his tongue. it's _cold_ , and smooth, almost like metal, but it's soft and malleable, with a distinct aliveness to it.

then, some kind of liquid spills out of it, and eric scrambles to close his mouth around the tentacle so he can swallow it. the liquid is shockingly sweet, with an almost bitingly loud candy fruity taste. it's viscous, and cold, and he can feel it coating his throat and going into his chest. as strange as it is, he wants more right away. as the first few swallows settle in his stomach, he feels it burn, spreading out from his chest and filling his veins. he starts shaking even harder than he was before, breaking out into a cold sweat, and moaning around the thing in his mouth. his body is screaming at him for more more _more_ and it's like he can't help himself, the way he sucks on it like a teat, desperate to milk every last drop.

the tentacle pulls itself away, and eric whines in protest, completely involuntary. he needs _more_ , why doesn't hyunjoon understand?

_you've had enough, i promise. you can already feel it working, can't you? it's much stronger than you think._

as hyunjoon speaks, eric feels it, ebbing and flowing through him in waves, filling him from the inside. it spreads down his chest, into his legs, down to his toes, and back through his arms to his fingertips, prickling like he has goosebumps. it feels strange, and weirdly _good_ , and he moans at the feeling, letting his head drop to his chest as he sinks into it. his head feels foggy, like it's hard to think, and his whole body thrums with pleasure. he melts into the feeling and lets himself go lax in the tentacles' hold.

eric can feel how hot he is, everywhere, but especially his face. it almost feels _too_ hot, and he belatedly realizes that he's panting like a dog. suddenly, he almost feels panicky, needing something to help cool him down. did he have too much? is it supposed to feel like this?

_you're fine, baby, this is part of the process. you need to be touched._

_please touch me, then,_ eric thinks in response, tongue too heavy to form words out loud.

just as he says it, more tentacles come up from somewhere behind him, hovering over his chest. they're small, the size of fingers, and eric wonders what they're for until they move to press against his nipples. the first touch makes eric groan almost violently, the feeling is so relieving and simultaneously a _lot_. has he always been this sensitive there? it feels _incredible_. his cock throbs as they keep circling them, slowly and with not much pressure. only then does he realize how hard he is. when did he get like that? his mouth hangs open from the intensity of it, and in surprise. he already feels himself drooling but he doesn't care.

the tentacles keep going, pressing harder and circling faster. something wet comes out of the tip to help them along and the noise eric makes is embarrassing, high and pitchy. it feels so good that it's shocking, sending waves of pleasure through him. if they keep it up, he actually might cum from this alone. the thought disappoints him, for a moment, because he doesn't want it to be over so soon, but it quickly disappears. it's too hard to concentrate on much of anything.

just as he feels like he might burst, the tentacles pull away, and eric whines again. coming that close felt so good that he's dizzy, his head lolling around his shoulders. already, he starts to heat up again from the lack of touch. he hadn't even noticed that he cooled down, but he had. being touched seemed to have alleviated the overbearing and suffocating heat, so he whines again, trying to send the message of what he needs.

the smaller tentacles disappear somewhere, out of sight and out of mind, and a larger one replaces them, this time heading for his cock. eric shudders violently when it wraps around his cock like a hand and starts jerking him off. it's indescribable, how good it feels, and he would scream if not for how empty his mind feels.

for a second eric's not sure how he doesn't cum instantly from the feeling, until he manages to open his eyes and sees a finger-sized tentacle wrapped around the base of his cock like a vice. the other continues dragging up and down, slowly like it _wants_ to torture him, and when his eyes slip closed again he feels hot tears drip down his cheeks. too overwhelmed to make a coherent noise, instead just gurgling in his throat and twitching when the sensation is particularly intense.

eric writhes the more it builds, until he feels like he's going to explode, but the feeling never goes beyond that insistence, that pressure. it still has him gripped tight, tight enough that he can't cum even though he needs to, keeping him right on the edge.

" _please_ ," eric chokes out a sob. his voice is so wrecked already it doesn't even sound like him anymore, but he knows it has to be.

_you wanna cum, baby? isn't it a little too soon?_

"i don't care, i need it, please, _please_ —"

_how many times do you think you can cum, if i let you? three times? four?_

"i don't know, i don't care, i'll do anything, please, i—"

the tentacle lets go, suddenly, the other one stroking him faster than he can process, and just like that he cums, _hard_. eric throws his head back. his eyes are barely closed, rolled back into his head, and more tears spilling out and down the sides of his face as he shakes through it.

it takes him a minute to realize he's sobbing when he finally regains some of his senses, though he doesn't have much focus left to begin with, mind and body still obviously being affected by the aphrodisiac. his cock is still hard, the tip of it turned purple from overstimulation, and his own cum drips down his tummy. it's scary how quickly he feels like he needs to be touched again, how quickly the heat returns to him and makes him feel like choking on his own tears.

_you're so pretty when you cum. i wonder, how should i play with you next?_

"doesn't matter, just hurry," eric says, barely able to mumble through the sobs that still heave in his chest and make him shake, not even registering the compliment.

_i want to try something. can you be a good boy for me?_

eric just nods in response, too dizzy to try and form words.

_i want to fuck your cock. does that sound like something you'd like?_

from the description, eric is immediately confused. what the hell does that even mean? how would that be possible? hyunjoon seems to sense his silent perplexity, and images suddenly flash in eric's mind, making him gasp, showing him what it’s like. it seems... painful, almost. unnatural, at least. but _god_ does he want it. hyunjoon could suggest almost anything to him right now and he would probably agree, with how wound up he feels.

eric takes to babbling his pleads, instead of simply agreeing, because it's already been way too long since he's been touched and he needs something, _anything_ , before he loses his mind. consequences be damned.

right away, the tentacles tighten their grip around his limbs, holding him upright and very, very still, with such a vice grip that eric couldn't think about moving even if he wanted to. he allows himself to go slack in their hold, knowing they have a solid grasp on him.

a small tentacle, even smaller than a finger, wraps itself around eric's cock very slowly and gently strokes it, and already, eric’s thighs are shaking. he's still oversensitive from cumming, but regardless, even that slight touch feels incredible. the idea of what's to come makes him shake even harder, and he tries to get a grip on himself so he doesn't cum too early.

_are you ready?_

_yes_ , eric thinks, hoping hyunjoon will hear it. 

as soon as he does, the tentacle moves to the tip of his cock and makes itself even smaller, so small he can barely see where it touches him. then, slowly, _slowly_ , it inches itself inside his urethra. right away, it's overwhelming. eric's not even sure how to describe it, other than _wrong_ but addicting, and that it burns. he feels full in the strangest way, and it's so much that he wants to squirm away to lessen the overstimulation, but the tentacles still hold him tight so it's no use. instead he just sits in place, gasping and trying to process the feeling.

as the tentacle continues to go in even further than eric thought possible, gently fucking itself in and out, his eyes water against his will and he holds back sobs, instead just panting with his eyes squeezed shut. it's different from how it feels to be touched normally, like it's touching him somewhere it shouldn't be.

then, the tentacle twitches, shuddering and squirming inside him, and suddenly he can feel it get a little bigger, expanding ever-so-slightly. it punches a noise from eric's chest, weak and overwhelmed, because it feels so fucking _weird_ but so so good.

it keeps moving, ever so gently, and the feeling builds. eric’s not really sure what it is. it feels similar to how it builds when he’s about to cum, but something is off about it. he’s not even sure whether he can even cum from this, but it feels like a _lot_ nonetheless. 

then, eric feels another tentacle slither inside his belly button and he yelps in shock, staring down at his stomach and wondering why. he's quick to learn when he feels how deep it goes inside him, deeper than he expected to be possible, and how sensitive it is inside. both of the sensations combined make him want to panic; they're so much that, strangely enough, he feels like he might lose control of his bladder if it continues. they press inside of him in just the right way to the point where he almost can't tell the difference.

 _do you want to? piss yourself, that is._

there’s a slight hint of amusement to hyunjoon’s voice, and something in eric thinks he would probably love to watch. however, it’s not something he’s ever wanted, so he shakes his head, blushing from the bluntness of his words. he's still shivering and clenching his thighs against the invasive feelings. right away, both of the tentacles slither out of him, and eric feels himself go lax where he hadn't even realized he was tense.

a tentacle comes up to his face and lifts his chin, caressing his jaw. he feels sweat dripping down his temples.

_you've been so good for me. do you want to be fucked properly now?_

"please, hyunjoon, need it," eric gasps out, body flooding with heat at the praise and the idea.

the tentacles around his ankles shift to wrap around the backs of his knees, lifting his legs up and apart until his thighs touch his chest and he's effectively bent in half. eric face burns because of how embarrassing the position is, despite being essentially alone in his room.

a finger-sized tentacle approaches him slowly, coming to rest against his rim, and eric gives a shudder, the feeling of anticipation spreading down to his toes. he wants nothing more than to be filled up by them, and knows they'll go slow to torture him, but wants it regardless of how long it takes.

_ready?_

_stop asking if i'm ready and just fuck me,_ eric says in his mind, too turned on to try and form words out loud.

_whatever you say._

right away, the tentacle pushes inside, and eric gasps at the feeling. it's cold, and slippery, and moves inside him with ease, slithering inside of him like a snake. a shaky moan escapes him as it keeps going deeper and deeper, much deeper than any finger could ever go. it squirms and moves inside of him, pressing at his walls and trying to stretch him. eric feels weak from how good it feels, to already be this full, and knowing that plenty more is coming only makes him feel weaker.

as the tentacle fucks him slowly, it also grows in size, something that has eric feeling dizzy and panting, and if he were standing, weak in the knees. it's one of the strangest things he's ever felt, to have it get bigger inside of him, just like it had when it was inside his cock but so much more now, because he can actually take it without it hurting him.

taking its time, it stretches past the width of two fingers, and even three fingers, before stopping at the size of a slightly bigger-than-average cock. the feel is completely different, however, because this is almost _soft_ , but still strong enough to fuck him, and it's naturally slick, the sickeningly-sweet smell of it filling his senses and making him feel hazy.

once it gets to that size, it starts fucking him in earnest instead of trying to stretch him, and eric loses himself in the feeling of being filled over and over again, and the tentacle pushing inside of him. it feels euphoric, because the way it moves reminds him that it's not a cock, but a creature of its own. eric shivers at the idea that this creature, this _monster_ , is inside of him, fucking him and trying to make him feel good. it moves like a solid force, but moves with too much precision to be called mindless, aiming for his prostate and torturing him by focusing on it, and then not, almost edging him.

a thought flashes through him, fleeting, so quick that eric thinks hyunjoon won't be able to see it, but of course he does.

_you want more, huh? you're such a little slut. already so full, and wanting even more._

eric shivers at the idea. it was so instinctual that he hadn't even been fully aware of what he was asking for, what he truly wanted, but hyunjoon wasn't wrong.

the other tentacle slows down, and before eric even has the chance to whine and complain about it, he feels another finger-sized tentacle pressing at his rim. at first, he thinks it won't be able to fit, and a flash of anxiety floods through him. but just as quickly as he had worried, it pushes inside, pushing a whimper out of eric in the process. he'd never been stretched this much before, having to settle for a regular sized dildo up until now. any moment, he expects it to hurt, especially as the tentacle pushes further inside, pressing right up against his walls, but it doesn't. then, eric remembers what hyunjoon had said about the potion. _no pain_. but hyunjoon's still being careful, still making sure he won't ache too much in the morning.

as soon as the tentacle fits itself inside as far as it'll go, it starts moving in and out alongside the other one, and growing in size just like the other had. however, it goes much, much slower, leaving room for him to adjust, and the stretch is just that much more mind-blowing when it's drawn out like this. eric can feel every single inch of it, and the fit is _tight_ , but he loves it. without even realizing, he starts to drool again, eyes having slipped closed and mouth having fallen open long ago at the intensity. noise escapes him intermittently too, completely against his will and primal-sounding, like he's not even aware of it.

 _this is what you wanted, isn't it?_ hyunjoon asks, continuing to fuck him with the tentacles. _to be fucked empty? you seem to be feeling so blissfully empty right now._ there's a purr and a rumble to hyunjoon's disembodied voice and resonates through him. eric can almost feel how satisfied hyunjoon is by his state.

"yes," eric slurs, mind feeling ten thousand miles away. he almost feels in a trance, wanting to completely let go of his awareness and just _feel_.

_look at how stretched you are. only a slut would want it like this._

the tentacles adjust his body so that he can look down and see himself, and the image is almost ridiculous. it's perverse, for sure, that all of that can fit inside of him and that it just feels _good_. that he wants more, even, that he wants to just be used and fucked open like this forever, completely at the mercy of hyunjoon and his monster.

_i wish i could give that to you. you're so fun to play with._

eric starts shaking, body practically vibrating against his will, just as the tentacles finally pick up speed, fucking him with the intensity and precision of a machine but the ferocity of a feral creature. he gets lost in it, mind going truly empty, and he lets himself go, giving himself over in complete submission to the monster. they could do anything to him and he wouldn't care, head feeling far away. 

for a moment, he wonders if he's passed out, and then another tentacle slips into his mouth and his eyes snap open. it's invasive, pushing at his tongue and filling his mouth fast. eric whines and squirms, trying to move away from it but it persists, swelling in size and pressing further inside until it gags him completely.

the tentacle starts fucking his mouth, shallow at first so he gets used to it. there's something depraved about the way it makes something tighten in eric's stomach, but there's no doubt that he loves the feeling of being fucked and used like a doll. that combined with the tentacles still fucking him makes him want to actually lose consciousness from how indescribably _much_ it is, but he can't, body too preoccupied with keeping him alert to the danger he's in by having a massive tentacle trying to choke him from the inside.

as the tentacle keeps moving in his mouth, he can taste the slick it secretes and wonders if it feels good for the monster, too, if it's getting off in its own way by using him like this. a violent shudder wracks his body as he thinks about it, wonders if the creature is just using him because he's the first thing it found and it needs to breed something. of course, he knows hyunjoon is controlling them, but the more elaborate fantasy spurs on the feeling quickly building in his gut.

_do you want to be bred, pretty boy? want to be filled and used like you're nothing but a hole?_

eric doesn't have it in him to reply anymore, not even to think of one, but he knows that hyunjoon can sense what he's feeling, can feel the way his heart lurches in his chest at the words because he needs it so badly.

the tentacles grow bigger inside of him, pushing at him even more and testing his limits, but this time it seems like they're pulsing and filling with something. they move even faster, slipping even further inside of him and quivering until suddenly, they burst, and fill his insides with a thick, viscous liquid of some kind. eric can feel it filling him, and there's so _much_ of it that he almost feels sick, especially because he loves it more than he probably should. it fills him until his tummy bulges out and he stares down at it with unfocused eyes, feeling distantly fascinated by the image.

the tentacle in his mouth leaves it suddenly, and moves down to his cock instead. as soon as it touches him, he yells, the amount of overstimulation burning almost instantly. he's too sensitive, but he can't find it in himself to tell it to stop, because he still wants to cum so badly. the other tentacles, still inside of him but having gone still, start moving again, _fast_ , faster than they had so far and it feels unreal.

that combined with the burning attention focused on his cock has him close to the edge faster than he can think, and it hurts _so_ good. his cock has turned an angry red from overuse, pathetically leaking and twitching despite the pain. the feeling inside of him consumes him, building slowly somehow until it reaches its peak, and spreads throughout his whole body. eric lets out a long groan, twitching and convulsing as much as he can in the tentacles' hold as he melts into the feeling.

when it's over, all he can do is sit there and pant, head spinning and not thinking of anything at all. the feeling still resonates in his chest, sick satisfaction settling in him. slowly, the tentacles lower him down onto his mattress, and pull out of him and off of him, leaving him seemingly alone.

however, when eric opens his eyes, hyunjoon has returned, looking as poised and collected as before, completely unbothered by eric's state.

"you did so well, sweetheart," hyunjoon coos, and it's unexpected, the genuine tenderness in his voice. a clawed hand comes up to gently wipe the tears from eric's cheek, careful to avoid scratching him. the attention makes eric feel even more satisfied, the perfect salve as he comes down from his high. "i hope that was exactly what you wanted."

"yes, yes, s'perfect, thank you," eric mumbles, struggling to get ahold of his tongue.

"and thank _you_ , baby, for your delicious vitality. really, it was quite satisfying for me as well." hyunjoon leans in and kisses him on the cheek. eric's eyes slip closed against his will, exhaustion overtaking him suddenly. hyunjoon coos at him again when he notices, giving him another kiss on the forehead this time as he slips into unconsciousness.

_when you wake up tomorrow, it'll feel like this was a dream, but i promise i was as real as anything, baby. i hope i can see you again someday._

that's the last thing eric hears before drifting off completely, and it floats through his head like a thought rather than a voice, but he remembers it when he wakes up the next day.

indeed, hyunjoon was right. when he wakes up, he's still in his clothes, still in bed like he was before the demon visited him, and at first, it feels like nothing has changed at all. for a moment, he wonders if it really _was_ a dream, heat flushing his face momentarily as the shame kicks in. of course he would have a dream like _that_ , and even go so far as to think it was real.

then, as eric shifts in place and moves to get up for the day, already resigning himself to it just being a fantasy, a sharp stab of soreness runs through him. eric freezes in place, realizing just where that soreness is coming from, and he blushes for a different reason this time. in the clarity of daylight, it seemed almost stupid to think of it as real, but this... there's no way it could be anything else. hyunjoon is real, and so was everything that happened to him. it was _real_.

eric's thoughts race, and the last words hyunjoon said to him ring in his mind again. eric shivers, giddy with anticipation and wondering just when the next time they meet will be.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this if you did ! i appreciate it sm <3 leave a comment or a kudos if you liked it!! and come yell with me on twt <333
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/astralmien)


End file.
